


The Anchor and the Alpha

by GillianGrissom



Series: A Sleight of Heart: Scisaac Sidenotes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sidenote to 'A Sleight of Heart'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianGrissom/pseuds/GillianGrissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In chapter four of A Sleight of Heart, Isaac is hurt by Allison. This fic assumes the reader knows what's happening in that fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Anchor and the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter four of A Sleight of Heart, Isaac is hurt by Allison. This fic assumes the reader knows what's happening in that fic.

While they walked away from Peter’s apartment, Isaac tried not to wheeze too much. Scott had enough to worry about without having to think about the fact Isaac had half this throat ripped out only a few hours before. Scott was the Alpha. It was his job to take care of the entire pack, not just the Beta that trailed around after him like the pathetic little puppy he was. Still, Isaac was walking as close to the Alpha as he could without Scott noticing it. 

Or, at least he thought Scott hadn’t noticed. But then Scott took his hand, pulled him closer. “Come here.” He tugged Isaac into a shadowed alley, out of sight of the road. When he halted, Isaac stepped closer to him, unable to stop himself, but Scott stepped back into him. Isaac didn’t step back, instead releasing his hand to throw his arms around Scott and burying his face in Scott’s hair. 

Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist and pressed his lips against Isaac’s neck, right over where Allison had bitten him. Immediately it was easier to breathe. Isaac tried not to suck down great gulps of air, but it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. 

The longer Scott kissed Isaac’s neck, the easier it got to breathe. Within a few moments, it felt like he’d never been half-shredded by yet another insane Argent. Scott opened his mouth over Isaac’s skin and the healing sank down into him, through the slow-healing ache of Allison’s bite down into older hurts. Isaac wondered, if they stood there long enough, if Scott’s open-mouthed kiss would heal a decade of abuse. He didn’t believe it was possible until he felt Scott’s tongue slide over his skin, moving from his neck to his jaw. In that instant, he thought that he could have spent a year in that freezer and still come out at least partially okay, so long as he had Scott’s mouth on him.

His pulse sped as his seventeen year old brain took that sentence to its apparently logical conclusion. Isaac tried to shift, to pull away, but Scott held him in place.

Finally, Scott took his lips away, though he still didn’t let Isaac go. “Ask next time.” 

“You know I’m not good at asking for help.” Isaac mumbled into Scott’s hair. “I’m dating your ex-girlfriend.” He pointed out, but he tightened his grip, suddenly afraid Scott would let go at the reminder. “Most guys don’t like their ex’s current bo—thing—to ask them to cuddle.” Scott laughed, then pressed his face against the hollow of Isaac’s throat. Isaac thought for a second that he was blushing.

“I’m not most guys, Lahey. And you can call yourself Allison’s boyfriend. I’m not mad about it.” 

“She’s your anchor and you’re my Alpha.” Isaac persisted, not quite sure why. He didn’t know what do to with Scott’s lack of anger. He’d expected Scott to be angry when he and Allison had first happened. He hadn’t been. Isaac was still waiting for the angry blows. 

Scott pressed his mouth to Isaac’s collarbone, then his Adam’s apple, then his jaw. His eyes flashed red for a split second, and Isaac felt his own eyes go gold in reply, and then Scott kissed him. Isaac couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry or pin Scott to a wall or run away and never come back, but Scott broke the kiss before he could. He ran his hand through Isaac’s curls, then pressed a smaller kiss to his lips.

“Ask.” He repeated.


End file.
